


The Dark Side of Light

by MysticRose1992



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Hero of Time was released from the Sacred Realm after seven years, he had been waiting. When the Hero began to undo the damage he had allowed to happen, he had been watching. When Hero had began to make Ganon worry, he began to initiate his plan. And when he looked into the Hero’s eyes for the first time, he was hooked and the plan forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timely Appearance

 

**Chapter 1- Timely Appearance**

Blood curtailing screams bounced off the walls of the dark dungeon, unknown liquid dripped from the ceiling and splashed into equally unknown puddles of liquid. Chains rattled, the sound of bodies being dragged, and cell doors slammed shut were a ruiten sound for those that had been in the dungeon for years.

Bright, blood red eyes angrily took in everything from their own cell. None of the guards dared to even get close to his cell to give him a daily beating like the other prisoners got. He was lucky that he did not require food to sustain the body he was forced to occupy, because if he did he would have died years ago.

His long, fingers wrapped around the bars of his cell and snarled. For seven years he had been a ‘guest’ in the ‘Evil Lord’ Ganon’s castle. For seven years he had been stuck in this dark cell. He did not mind the darkness, he was born from darkness, he ruled the darkness. Unlike the others of his kind, he knew where he had truly come from, or should he say _who_ he truly came from.

He was the darkside of the ‘Hero of Time’, or whatever the hell those silly little ‘Goddesses’ called that _boy_. Yes, his soul had once been apart of his, but that was many, many years ago. That was before the ‘Goddesses’ decided that their ‘Hero’ couldn’t have any darkness in him. Their ‘Hero’ had to be pure and innocent of the evil that was in the world. And so the ‘Goddesses’ took out what they deemed as ‘impure’ and he was born.

A warmth he hadn’t felt in seven years suddenly filled him and his snarl became more demonic. The ‘Hero’ was back from wherever the ‘Goddesses’ had hidden him. Oh how he hated the ‘Hero’. It was because of the ‘Hero’ and the stupid Princess that he was stuck in this body. If that ‘Hero’ and stupid Princess hadn’t tried to ‘save’ the kingdom he would not have been ‘summoned’ by Ganon and trapped in this body with his magic sealed.

He flexed his fingers as his mind conjured the image of the ‘Hero’ in front of him. He reached out and let his fingers wrap around the Hero’s neck and suffocated him. He laughed as he watched the life within those ‘innocent’ light purple eyes fade. He would get out of here, he didn’t know how or when, but he knew that he would get out, and when he did he would kill the ‘Hero’ with his own bare hands.

\---

He was dreaming, or a least he thought he was dreaming, he had never dreamed before, never actually slept before, but that was before he was trapped in a body. He was watching the ‘Hero’ fighting what he had heard the guard’s call ‘Phantom Ganon’. A creature that Ganon had created by ‘borrowing’ some of his magic.

He _hated_ that creature, it claimed to be made of ‘pure’ darkness and this ‘all powerful’ being when it truth it was just a puppet. Ganon had taken an old soldier’s skeleton, a few drops of Ganon’s blood, and _his_ power to create this thing.

He watched as the creature used the pictures to try and trick the 'Hero', but after the first time the Hero was hurt by the creature, the 'Hero' figured out the creatures game. He watched as the 'Hero' used a _normal_ arrow to hurt the creature until it realised that using the pictures to trick and hurt the 'Hero' was pointless. Had the creature truly been made of pure darkness, only a light arrow would have been able to hurt him.

He was growing bored of the fight. The 'Hero' and the creature were now playing tennis with balls of weak power. The 'Hero' was winning and part of him was happy that the 'Hero' was going to destroy that creature, the other part was pissed that the 'Hero' was winning.

He felt the ‘borrowed’ power return to him once the 'Hero' had defeated the creature. He watched, through the 'Hero’s eyes, as the creature began to burn without his power to sustain the creature.

“Hey, kid,” The voice of the ‘Evil Lord’ Ganon’s voice caused a deep, dark, and bloodthirsty growl to fly from his throat, “you did quite well… It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill… But you have defeated only my phantom… When you fight the real me, it won’t be so easy!” Suddenly he was back in his cell in Ganon’s dungeon, Ganon was standing in front of his cell with a dark smile.

“Dark, my old friend.” Ganon said, his voice causing him to bare his teeth. How he wanted to sink his teeth into the man’s neck and let the man’s life blood flow down his throat. He wanted to watch the man’s life fade from his eyes.

“What, Ganon, your precious toy break?” He asked allowing his legs to cross as he leant back against the cell wall.

“You didn’t give me enough power to maintain it the way it should have been.” Ganon said with a sigh.

“So sorry, I did warn you that I’m selfish with my things.” He told Ganon who laughed.

“Yes, you did. I was hoping that your time as my ‘guest’ had made you less selfish.” Ganon said and before he could reply, Ganon snapped and a painful red ring of power surrounding his upper body. He let out a painful scream, this was why he hated this human body he was forced into, it felt pain. And Ganon always used that against him. “Shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?”

“Fuck you.” He hissed out through his teeth and Ganon ‘tsked’.

“Just remember that you brought this on yourself.” Ganon said as darkness began to surround the edge of his vision.

“I will kill you.” He promised as the darkness took over his vision.

\---

When the darkness faded from his vision he was floating in water looking at a clear, blue sky. He let out a peaceful sigh and just let the current take him wherever it wanted. He may have been made out of darkness and the 'Hero’s impureness, but he still longed for this. For peace. He didn’t always want darkness to surround him, he liked the light, but he knew that he could only visit the light, never live there.

Something soft brushed against him, he glanced to the side to see the 'Hero' floating beside him. The 'Hero’s light purple eyes were closed and a peaceful smile was on his tanned face. The annoyance that usually filled him when he thought of the 'Hero' was only mild compared to what it usually was. But with the annoyance there was also something else, something that he knew the name of, but refused to say it.

With a sigh, he turned his head back to the sky, as he felt the 'Hero' grip his hand. That something that he refused to name flared again as he fought the urge to grip the 'Hero’s hand. He would not let himself fall to that unnamed feeling. At least, not yet.

Maybe once he was back to his old self, not trapped in a body and his magic sealed. Maybe then he would name this something. But not before.


	2. Awakening the Dragon

**Chapter 2- Awakening the Dragon**

He opened his bright, blood red eyes and saw the bones of an old dragon. The heat in the cavern alerted him that Ganon and brought him to the center of Death Mountain. He looked at the bones of the old dragon and knew what Ganon had planned. He didn’t know if he was pissed or worried, he didn’t like not knowing what he was feeling.

“So your plan is to resurrect the fire dragon Volvagia?” He asked Ganon who laughed.

“A perfect plan to finally rid myself of that nuisance of a ‘Hero’.” Ganon gloated.

“That’s not what I would call it.” He muttered causing Ganon to glare at him, he smiled widely at Ganon who snarled and raised a glowing hand and grabbed him by the throat.

“I’ve tried my blood with your powers and that puppet failed, he was too weak. Now, what would the puppet be like with your blood and your powers?” Ganon said before taking a silver ceremony knife and stabbed him in the gut before throwing him onto the bones.

The pain from the stab wound was new to him, he had never known pain before Ganon had trapped him. He opened his mouth to scream, but the pain had taken his breath away leaving him only to moan and gasp in pain. He grabbed his gut and allowed the pain to fog his brain and let his body try to crawl away from the pain.

“Trying to run from this, Dark? What happened to the bravado you had before?” Ganon asked before kicking him in the side sending another wave of that pain through him. Ganon was signing his own death warrant. “What? No smart comment?” Ganon asked kicking him again. He knew what Ganon was doing, Ganon was trying to get him to use his magic. But he wasn’t gonna let Ganon win.

He blinked his eyes trying to get the blurriness to leave them. His human body was getting weak, another thing he hated about this human body. Too much loss of blood and it was ready to quit. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he let his powers flow out of him to heal his human body and to try and lash out at Ganon. His mind faded back to black with Ganon’s laughter trailing him.

Ganon had won that round.

\---

The grass under him was soft and comforting, the wind flowing through the branches of the trees that surrounded the clearing he was in made him feel safe. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying in the middle of the Kokiri village. The place was empty but he could still feel the protective magic of the Great Deku Tree covering not only him but the village as well.

This was a memory. But this was not _his_ memory. He had never been allowed anywhere near the Kokiri Forest that helped the Great Deku Tree protect the Kokiri Village. This was a memory from the ‘Hero’. He let his fingers spread out on the ground and let a relaxed sigh escape his lips.

He had always been envious of his other half. While his other half got to live in the light and have friends and a safe place to live, he on the other had had lived in the cold, dark and was always alone and was always in danger. He had been forced to watch his other half have everything he had always wanted but was never allowed to have.

He let a tear fall from his eye and a sad smile on his face. Why had the ‘Goddesses’ chose to let him suffer so that their ‘Hero’ could live a good life. Why couldn’t they have let him also have a good life as well? He knew that his anger at the ‘Hero’ was not actually for the ‘Hero’ himself but for the fact that he was forced to have a bad life and to watch the ‘Hero’ have a good one. But he wasn’t ready to truly admit it just yet.

\---

He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that he was back in his cell in Ganon’s dungeon, the smell and the sounds informed him of that. The pain in his gut from being stabbed had been healed, he let out an annoyed groan and let his head fall against the wall. He had given in, had fallen right into Ganon’s plan.

He let his fingers pull up the black tunic that Ganon had forced on his body when he had been summoned. His finger traced the scar that was left, he had never had a scar before, the rough skin of the scar felt weird. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. His mind was sluggish, his soul felt hollow, and his human body was sore. This was how he felt when his power was not in him, he also felt weaker and vulnerable. He hated it.

Laughter from outside his cell caught his attention. No one but Ganon laughed in this hell hole, and that laughter had not been male. He let his head role towards the bars of his cell, his red eyes caught sight of two twin witches. He let his eyes roll before looking away from them to continue staring blankly at the wall. He knew them, they were the Twinrova Sisters, crazy and very loyal to Ganon. They captured the Spirit Temple’s Sage and loved to brag about it, they had tried to go after the young 'Hero' but claimed he had played a tune on his ocarina and vanished in a flash of light.

“You’re the ‘great’ and ‘terrifying’ Lord of Shadows?” The Ice witch asked with a giggle and he just ignored her, no point in giving her or her sister what they wanted. Plus he didn't have the strength to give into their bait.

“You don’t seem so terrifying trapped in that mortal body.” The Fire witch said and he closed his eyes, with a sudden jolt he found himself once again with the ‘Hero’ but this time instead of fighting a Phantom of Ganon, the ‘Hero’ was talking to a crying Goron child.

“My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside!” The Goron child said and an image of  the dragon bones flashed through his mind. It looked like Ganon was able to resurrect Volvagia. "If we don’t hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon!” He wanted to laugh when he saw the confused look on the ‘Hero’s’ face when the child let out a loud wail. The ‘Hero’ had no idea how to calm down someone who was crying, because of the life the 'Hero' had lived, the ‘Hero’ had never had to comfort a crying person.

“Talk to him.” He found himself whispering into the ‘Hero’s ear that twitched alerting him that the 'Hero' had heard him, “If you talk to him, he might calm down. I suggest learning as much as you can about this dragon. You might find away to defeat it.” He saw the ‘Hero' give a slight nod.

“You said there was a dragon?” The ‘Hero’ asked unsure and the child nodded.

“A long time ago, there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was very scary! It ate Gorons!” The Goron child said. So that was why Ganon had wanted to resurrect Volvagia.

"What happened to the Dragon?" The 'Hero' asked.

“Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons… BOOOM! Destroyed it just like that." The Goron told the 'Hero'.

"How can you be sure he is telling the truth." He whispered to the 'Hero' with a smirk.

"How do you know this?" The 'Hero' asked.

"This is a myth from long ago, but it’s true! I know because my dad is a descendant of the hero!” The Goron child said before letting out another wail. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the ‘Hero’ looked around trying to find anything help him.

"The Gorons. Where are they? Why are they gone?" He asked the 'Hero'.

“What happened to the Gorons?” The ‘Hero’ asked.

“Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple." The Goron child said.

"How did that happen?" The 'Hero' asked.

"While my dad was out, Ganondorf’s followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia! Dad said the Ganondorf has revived Volvagia." The Goron child said.

"Why?" The 'Hero' asked.

"As a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia! Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone. Please help, Link! I’ll give you this heat-resistant tunic!” The Goron child cried. He blinked and found himself back in his cell, the twins were gone. It seemed that him and the ‘Hero’ were still connected.


End file.
